


002. vehicular

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Multi, Objectification, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gen bites down on her lip, surprisingly turned on by watching Adrianne rub herself up against the car.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	002. vehicular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "vehicular". See tags for content notes.

Gen drops her cards in the hat and turns to face Adrianne and Danneel. "How do you wanna do this? Rock, paper, scissors?"

Adrianne rolls her shoulders in what passes for a shrug. She's shifting from foot to foot, eyes bright with anticipation, and Gen shakes her head. She loves Adrianne but patience is not one of her strengths. 

"Rock, paper, scissors it is, I guess." 

The three of them hold their fists in a circle and Adrianne counts them down. "One, two, three..."

They throw on three and Gen smiles when her scissors are faced with paper and another set of scissors. She and Danneel mime cutting Adrianne's paper at the same time and Adrianne steps back, hands raised. "I'm out, I'm out." She perches on the arm of the couch, legs tucked underneath her. "Who's with me?" Gen and Danneel hold out their fists again as she counts for them, "One, two, three..."

Gen's scissor tactic pays off as Danneel throws paper and she snips her fingers triumphantly. "Winner and still champion."

Danneel rolls her eyes, smiling nonetheless. "Oh, please, Cortese. Like you wouldn't enjoy this just as much as us."

She has a point. However, Gen likes being in charge just as much as she likes following orders, and she scoops up the hat full of cards before leaning in to give Danneel a quick kiss. Danneel slides into it easily, hands resting on Gen's hips as she fits their lips together, and Gen enjoys the contact for a long, slow moment.

When she finally pulls away, it's with a firm pat to Danneel's ass and she looks between Adrianne and Danneel before issuing her first order. "Now take your clothes off and quit trying to distract me."

:::

It's bright out, all sunshine and clear skies but with enough of a breeze to keep things just on the right side of hot. Slouched happily in a deck chair, Gen's more than comfortable in her short-sleeved dress and she double-checks the supplies in her bag as she waits for Danneel and Adrianne to emerge from the house.

They don't keep her waiting long.

Their house is small but private, set back from the road and with the barrier of trees and a gate between them and the world outside. Even though the chance of someone seeing is slim at best, Gen nevertheless enjoys the blush that paints Adrianne's cheeks as she walks out to where the cars are parked on the driveway.

Danneel's a second behind, both of them laden with buckets of soapy water and sponges, and Gen parts her thighs a little as she admires her choice of clothes for the two of them. Adrianne's in a short blue skirt and a pink tee that's light enough for Gen to see the stripes on her bra through the fabric, while Danneel's dressed up in a pair of tiny white shorts and a tee that matches the color of Adrianne's skirt. 

Gen sometimes thinks she shouldn't enjoy dressing her girlfriends up like they're lifesize Barbie dolls quite as much as she does, but when she's faced with the long, tanned expanse of their legs and the gorgeous curves of their butts and breasts, she soon stops overthinking things.

After all, the whole point of this carwash is for her to ogle her workers.

Neither of the two cars on their driveway are actually Gen's. Adrianne has a tiny little Toyota, which Gen is always surprised she fits into, and Danneel has a beat-up old truck she inherited when she went to college and hasn't managed to part with yet. They both sit out on the driveway, gleaming in the sun as Danneel and Adrianne deposit their buckets on the ground and look over to Gen for further instructions.

Adrianne curtseys a little before spinning around fast enough that Gen gets a glimpse of the striped cotton panties under her skirt. "Do we meet with your approval?"

"One hundred percent approval rating," Gen declares. She crosses her legs in the chair and feels stupidly pleased when Danneel and Adrianne's eyes linger on her thighs for a second, even when they're both standing there like something out of a porno. There's no audience but Gen today though and she relaxes back in the sunshine as she gestures to the cars. "Start with Adrianne's."

Their (thoroughly impractical) heels click on the ground as they grab their sponges and go to work. 

Both cars are coated with a thick layer of dust and pollen from being out on the roads all spring and the water cuts a clear path through the grime as Adrianne and Danneel start scrubbing the car down. The sudsy water trickles down their arms as they work and Gen watches their clothes darken with water where it drips down onto their chests or where they accidentally brush their hips against the car.

Adrianne reaches up to clean the roof, stretching high enough to show off the round curves of her ass cheeks beneath the line of her skirt, and Gen swallows. Suddenly it feels a lot warmer outside.

Deciding to use the situation to her advantage, she reaches in her bag for the cards. They play the game this way sometimes -- each of them writing down tasks or orders to be performed before they know which one of them will be issuing them. Nothing's particularly cruel or insidious but Gen knows from experience that it adds an enjoyable twist to be forced to do something that was her own suggestion in the first place. 

"D," she calls, pulling Danneel away from where she's studiously scrubbing grime off the car. Gen holds up the card and drops it by her feet as she asks, "Get me a soda? Lots of ice."

Danneel nods and heads back into the house. "On it."

Gen watches her ass as she walks away, pleased to note that the white shorts hide almost nothing, and she eyes the strap-on in her bag once Danneel disappears inside. It's been a while since Danneel's been fucked in the ass and she wonders if she should remedy that.

Her attention is soon caught by Danneel's tits as she walks back out again, holding the soda. The t-shirt hides a little more than the shorts but not by much, and Gen's grateful for the soda that Danneel carries over obediently. 

She moves to go back to the car but Gen holds out a leg to stop her. "Ah-ah. I didn't say you could go yet." She grins up at her and sees Danneel fighting a smile of her own. "Lift up your shirt."

Danneel frowns but complies. Gen sees realization dawn when she reaches into the glass to scoop out a couple of ice wedges and smiles as Danneel whines, "Jesus…"

Gen ignores her as she reaches forward to push an ice cube into each cup of Danneel's bra, working them down until they're close to the nipples. Danneel shivers and grits her teeth, wriggling as she gets used to the discomfort of the ice. The movement only makes her breasts jiggle in the confines of her bra and Gen hooks her fingers in the waistband of her shorts to pull her closer. 

Danneel's eyes go wide as Gen pulls another smaller piece of ice from her drink but Gen cuts off her protests. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?"

"No," Danneel admits, putting her hands behind her back as Gen pushes the ice down inside her panties. She gasps at the coldness of it but as Gen moves it down to stop it resting against her clit, she feels a wetness that's definitely not just from the ice. 

"Perfect," she teases, patting Danneel on the ass. "Back to work."

Danneel's stride is more uneven as she walks back to the car, shifting her hips and her shoulders as she deals with the ice against her tits and pussy. From the way she presses her thighs together, it's clear she's enjoying some of the torment, however, and Gen watches her squirm for a few minutes longer before turning her attention to Adrianne once the ice seems to have melted. 

"Hey, Adrianne," she calls, dropping another card to the ground. "Take your bra off."

Adrianne doesn't look surprised by the order and ducks behind the truck to pull her bra out from under her shirt. Her tits move more without it, bouncing with each step, and Gen is half convinced she can see the dark circles of her nipples through her shirt. She wants to touch her, shove her back against the car and suck on her tits through her clothes until she's dripping wet, but they have a job to do.

Adrianne's Toyota is looking clean and Gen waits for Danneel to finish bending over the hood to clean the windscreen before she reads another task off a card. "Okay, this one's gonna be for both of you. I want you to clean a window of the car without using your hands."

Danneel reacts to that, shaking her head a little, and Gen guesses, "Was that yours?"

"Yep." Danneel smiles as she surveys her bucket and sponge. "Didn't think I'd be the one doing it though."

"Hey, you know how it works," Adrianne teases, flicking some water at Danneel. "At least you can add this to the long, _long_ list of things you can do without using your hands."

Gen wanders over to them, wanting to observe proceedings up close. "I still maintain that driving should not be one of those things."

"Hey, the road was empty," Danneel defends. "And I was steering with my knees for, like, half a second. At most."

"That was half a second too long," Gen says. "Roadtrips are only fun when I'm not fearing for my life." She lands a slap to both their asses at once and nods towards the car. "I'm still waiting for those windows to be clean. There's a reward for the one who does the best job."

That seems to motivate them and Gen stands back to watch as they both adopt different tactics. Danneel dunks her sponge in the bucket and wrings it out before holding it between her teeth and wiping the window down with the sponge in her mouth. Adrianne goes for a more straightforward approach as she wrings a sponge out onto her tee and presses her breasts to the window. 

Gen bites down on her lip, surprisingly turned on by watching Adrianne rub herself up against the car. She spreads her legs to get the right height and slides up and down, squashing her tits against the window as she cleans it without her hands. Gen's pussy gives an unconscious little clench at the sight of her and she fights the urge to just get herself off right there.

She turns back to Danneel in an effort to distract herself from how turned on she is. It doesn't help matters that Danneel cants her ass out as she cleans and so Gen gives her ass a squeeze that makes her yelp and drop the sponge.

It falls back into the bucket with a wet thuck and Gen hopes the smirk on her face isn't as sadistic as it feels. "Nope," she says when Danneel reaches for it. "No hands, remember?"

Danneel raises her eyebrows but Gen takes it as a sign of how far gone she is that she doesn't hesitate in getting to her knees and lowering her head into the bucket to retrieve the sponge. She makes a valiant attempt at finishing the window but when Adrianne steps back with a wet mess across her chest and a mostly clean window, it's clear who the winner is.

"And time!" Gen calls. She waits for Danneel to spit out the sponge before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, baby, you lose." 

Adrianne whoops at that, raising her arms in victory, and Gen promises, "Remind me to give you your reward later." Turning back to Danneel, she says, "Go change that for a clean bucket of water and get rid of the bra and panties while you're in there. Adrianne, you can start work on the truck."

"Does this reward involves orgasms?" Adrianne asks hopefully. "Because I could really go for one of those right now."

Gen smirks. "Maybe. First truck, then orgasms."

She complies, picking up her bucket and moving carefully in her heels, and Gen moves back to her chair to observe from a distance. Danneel returns a moment later, carrying a fresh bucket of water, and Gen takes a second to appreciate the newfound lack of bra and panties. Her tee isn't as see-through as Adrianne's but Gen can still make out the peaks of her nipples through the fabric. The tight white shorts hide nothing, however, and Gen can make out her pussy lips and a tiny patch of damp arousal as she joins Adrianne by the truck.

Gen isn't sure how she got lucky enough to land two ridiculously hot girlfriends who get off on being made to wash cars in skimpy clothes but she has zero complaints.

She skims through the rest of the cards, plotting out a loose course for the rest of the session, and puts them all down by her feet before settling back in the chair with a smile. 

"Danneel, did you get that clean water?"

"Yep." She dips her sponge in the bucket. "All fresh."

"Dump it on Adrianne."

"What-"

Adrianne doesn't even get the question out before Danneel empties the bucket. It splashes in her face, soaking the ends of her curly hair, but most of it lands on her clothes, turning her t-shirt transparent in an instant and making her clothes cling to her body. Adrianne yelps at the impact, shaking her arms as water trickles down her limbs from her soaked clothes but she makes no attempt to cover up her tits which are now on display through the shirt.

"I hate you," she tells Danneel, pushing her wet hair out of her face with a smile which says the exact opposite. 

Danneel sticks her tongue out at her and Gen rolls her eyes. "Back to work, D. Get that truck sparkling."

Danneel does as she's told and Gen admires Adrianne some more. Her skirt's clinging to the tops of her thighs but it's the tee that looks best as it hugs the angle of her hips, skimming up the flat plane of her stomach to the swell of her tits. Her nipples are dark and visible through the wet cotton and Gen clenches her thighs today as she instructs, "Take your panties off."

"God, yes," Adrianne says, peeling her sopping panties down her legs. She steps out of them carefully and then straightens back up, legs deliberately parted in the obvious hopes of further attention. 

Gen isn't feeling that generous yet.

"Give me five jumping jacks, Palicki," she barks out in her best drill sergeant voice. Adrianne does a double take and Gen yells, "Ten jumping jacks. You wanna make it twenty?"

"No, ma'am!" Adrianne says, teasing her even as she follows orders. Her breasts bounce in her t-shirt and Gen's gaze flits between her tits and the glimpse up her skirt she gets with every bounce. Adrianne's pussy is shaved almost bare, save for the short strip at the apex of her thighs, and Gen's fingers ache with how badly she wants to touch her.

Adrianne's cheeks are pink when she finishes and Gen doesn't give her time to talk back as she orders, "Put your hands on the hood and spread your legs."

The truck is barely clean yet, despite Danneel's efforts, but Gen can't wait any longer. The three of them can finish the job tomorrow in regular work clothes and with minimal nudity if need be.

Picking up the holdall from beside her chair, she strolls over to stand behind Adrianne and rakes her fingernails over the curve of her ass. Adrianne whines, pushing back eagerly, but she keeps her hands and feet in position as she asks, "Is this the part where I get to come?"

Gen tuts. "Patience. I'm surprised you don't remember this from the cards," she says, easing a spreader bar out of the bag and ratcheting it out to a suitable width. "This was your idea, right?"

Looking down, Adrianne groans when she realizes what's happening and Gen fastens the bar between her ankles as she complains good-naturedly, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It still is," Gen says, stepping back to admire her handiwork. The spreader bar holds Adrianne's legs wide apart, bringing her down closer to Gen's height even with the help of the heels. It forces her to bend at the waist rather than the knee and Gen presses a wet sponge into her hand with the reminder, "I think your suggestion said something about cleaning the hood of the car?"

She ignores the quiet complaint and watches Adrianne start scrubbing at the car. Trapped by the spreader bar, she leans forward, her breasts hanging down as she cleans the dirt off the front of the truck. The hood's deeper than her reach, however, and after stretching out to clean the sides, she's forced to rest her weight on it, pressing her tits hard against the metal of the car.

As appealing as it looks, it's also enough of a distraction while Gen slides the straps of the harness up her legs. 

The weight of the strap-on against her pussy manages to be soothing and titillating at the same time and she works her fingers through the network of straps to rub her clit. Her fingers come back thick with how wet she is and she positions herself behind Adrianne as she calls to Danneel, "Take your shorts off and come sit on the hood."

Danneel nearly trips over herself with how quickly she strips off her shorts and clambers up on the hood of the car. Gen moves in closer, letting the thick length of the strap-on slide along Adrianne's pussy as she tugs her head back and murmurs, "You can drop the sponge now, Palicki."

Adrianne does, grinding back against the strap-on, and Gen squeezes her ass as she says, "You're gonna use your mouth to make Danneel come and I'm gonna use my dick to make you come. That sound good?"

"Yeah," Adrianne gasps, resting her head on Danneel's thigh for a second as Gen lets the head of the fake dick rest at her entrance. "Jesus, yes."

Gen gives her head a gentle nudge forward between Danneel's thighs but bites back a whimper when she realizes she can hear the lap of Adrianne's tongue against Danneel's dripping cunt. Holding her hips, she guides the dick in slowly, making Adrianne feel every inch of it as she pushes her way in between her spread legs. Adrianne moans with every movement, sucking eagerly on Danneel's clit and burying her face in her pussy even as she cants her hips back as much as the bar will allow, desperate for more of Gen's cock in her cunt.

She lets out a fresh groan when Gen is all the way in and Gen holds her there for a second, reaching around to grope her tits through her wet t-shirt as she breathes, "God, look at you. Right here in the middle of the yard with one of us fucking your face and one filling up this tight cunt."

She aims a light slap to Adrianne's pussy, enough to catch her clit but not enough to do more than make her cry out against Danneel's cunt, grinding her hips in search of more. She cries again when Gen starts to thrust, fucking the smooth fake cock into her with rough, hard thrusts. 

Unlike Gen, both Adrianne and Danneel can come without needing their clit touched and Gen decides to see if she can get Adrianne there today. 

She shifts position, tugging Adrianne back and bending her knees a little to get the angle right, and is rewarded by a shuddering cry from Adrianne when she hits the right spot. Danneel moans, spread out wide on the hood of the car, and she leans back, squeezing her tits with one hand and holding Adrianne's head down against her pussy with the other as she gasps, "Harder. More, please, please…"

"You heard her," Gen says, slapping Adrianne's ass. "The harder you fuck her, the harder I fuck you, and we both know how much this slutty little cunt likes getting pounded by my dick."

It's like getting a reaction by proxy when Danneel's moans increase in pitch and volume in response. Holding up her end of the deal, Gen slams home harder and smiles when the force is enough to drive Adrianne further into Danneel's pussy with every thrust. Adrianne's moans mix with Danneel's and Gen rolls her hips more, rubbing her clit against the raised, uneven pad on the inside of the harness.

It feels good, a steady build of pressure at the right speed after so long spent torturing herself watching Danneel and Adrianne, and she fucks Adrianne deeper, pushing in hard enough to give herself the pressure she needs. Adrianne's ass clenches as she drives in and Gen spanks her some more, turning her cheeks pink as Adrianne groans against Danneel's cunt.

"God," Danneel gasps, clutches at Adrianne's hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-"

The release catches her off-guard, making her tip her head back with a yell as she pushes her hips forward to ride it out against Adrianne's mouth. It's like igniting a fuse, and even as Danneel breathes through the last of the high, splayed out on the hood of her truck with Adrianne's lips on her cunt, Adrianne cries out against her pussy as her own orgasm takes her.

Her legs tremble, held apart by the bar, and she clenches around Gen's dick, working her hips in helpless, stuttering thrusts. Gen's cock is buried deep in her cunt by the time she slumps forward, still gasping through the aftershocks, and Gen finishes with shallow thrusts to give herself just enough stimulation against her clit to let her come too.

She's pretty sure she gasps something as she comes but it's lost to the hot sweep of pleasure that shakes her down to her toes. She grabs at Adrianne's hips, holding onto them to keep her balance as she squeezes her eyes closed, and she lets herself float for a moment before opening them again to survey the scene.

It's an awesome sight. Danneel's legs are spread wide on the hood of the truck with Adrianne bent over and resting against her thighs with her ankles bound to the spreader bar and her ass in the air. She's flushed and soaking wet from the water that was dumped over her and she lets out a pleased moan when Gen eases the strap-on out of her sensitive pussy.

"You guys okay?" she asks, bending down to unbuckle the spreader bar from Adrianne's ankles. 

"Awesome," Adrianne mumbles, wobbling a little as she pushes herself to her feet. That doesn't stop her from leaning in to catch Gen's lips in a sloppy but sincere kiss and Gen lets their tongues tickle together for a moment. She can taste Danneel all over Adrianne's mouth and she licks at the slickness that coats Adrianne's lips, turned on by the taste.

"Seconding the awesome," Danneel agrees. She slides off the hood of the truck with relative ease and asks, "Should we head inside, or…?"

Gen raises her eyebrows. "Did I say you were done yet?"

Danneel's protest is half-hearted at best. "But the orgasms…"

"Put your shorts back on," Gen says with feigned severity and leans in to whisper in Adrianne's ear while Danneel tugs her shorts back up over her swollen pink pussy. 

"Adrianne still has her reward to claim," Gen reminds her. "Y'know, for being the cleanest."

"I get first shower," Adrianne says, tired but satisfied. "And I get this."

WIth one swift move, she empties the second bucket of water over Danneel's head. Despite the heat of the sun, Gen knows the water has to be cold as well as dirty but she can't keep herself from laughing at Danneel's shriek.

"What the-"

"Dumping the dirty water on someone was one of your ideas, right?" Gen teases. Danneel's t-shirt is drenched and clinging to her and the white shorts are even more revealing now that they're so wet, and Gen can't help the fresh twinge of want that goes through her seeing Danneel like this. 

"Please don't tell me you're going to make me clean the rest of the truck like this," Danneel says hopefully.

Gen takes pity. "No, no more cleaning," she says. "But you are going to bring in the mail while Adrianne gets the shower going."

Grinning, Adrianne takes off to the house while Danneel's eyes go wide. "You want me to go outside like this?"

"For all of half a foot," Gen agrees. She'll check the coast is clear first -- none of them would want Danneel to get caught -- but the embarrassment of being made to retrieve the mail while dripping with water and dressed in see-through clothes seems like a fitting end to this part of their afternoon. 

From the familiar flush that covers her cheeks, Danneel doesn't seem totally opposed to the idea but Gen moves in to kiss her anyway, pushing the wet hair out of her face and tweaking one of her very visible nipples as she promises, "I'll make it up to you when we get to the shower."


End file.
